El Disfraz
by dientesblancos
Summary: Hunter odia los disfraces, cosa que Sebastian no puede tolerar. (Huntbastian y Halloween)


**Huntbastian y Halloween. Se lo puede tomar como secuela de mi oneshot "¿Qué tal sí?", pero no es necesario haberlo leído en absoluto. **

* * *

><p>- ¿Es en serio? ¿¡Realmente no vas a disfrazarte!? -<p>

Es la quinta vez que Sebastian hace aquella pregunta, y su tono exasperado tiene ya un tinte de enojo.

_"Y luego yo soy el que tiene problemas con el manejo de la ira…"_ Piensa Hunter, ignorándolo desde su escritorio.

Se encuentran en su dormitorio, Hunter haciendo la tarea como el alumno de promedio perfecto que es, mientras que Sebastian, realiza una rabieta en la cama del susodicho.

Hunter nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que le gustan las fiestas. Eso por ningún motivo quiere decir que sea un inadaptado social, siempre ha tenido una facilidad extraña para que la gente lo admire y quieran seguirlo, por más que no se esfuerce en absoluto para lograr aquello. Siempre fue el favorito de las chicas, por más que en anterior estricta escuela militar no le permitiera salir con ellas tan seguido. Y sin embargo, tampoco le molestaba mucho aquel percance, porque pese a lo que todos creen de él, Hunter es un chico _muy _tranquilo.

_S_í, tiene problemas con el enojo y con la competencia, y _quizás_ algo de eso le hace creer a sus conocidos que es la clase de persona que le gusta ser el centro de todas las fiestas.

Pero no es así para nada, y Sebastian lo sabe muy bien

Luego de que Hunter se diera cuenta que en efecto _si_ era _bisexual_, empezó a salir con Sebastian, y hasta ahora llevaban teniendo 5 exitosas citas aunque solo una de ellas (pese a la insistencia de Sebastian) había acabado en relaciones sexuales.

Pero el punto era que, pese a la teatralidad que Hunter parecía emitir ante sus compañeros de Dalton, Sebastian sabía ya que Hunter secretamente era tan_ aburrido _como una galletita de agua.

_Y disfrazarse no era algo que le interesara en absoluto. _

- Deja de ignorarme. - Mascullo Sebastian, y le lanzó una pequeña esfera con un cascabel adentro. Uno de los juguetes del Sr. Puss, el gato de Hunter, que al escuchar el ruido del cascabel salió de su escondite bajo la cama.

- Dejare de ignorarte cuando dejes de comportarte como un niño de 5 años. -

- ¡Pero es _Halloween _Hunter! ¡No puedes _no _disfrazarte en Halloween! -

- Pruébame. -

- Vas a tener que hacerlo, ¿Me oíste? Todos tienen que venir con disfraz a mi fiesta… sino no te voy a dejar entrar. -

Hunter rodo los ojos con hastío.

-_ ¿Y si no voy a tu tonta fiesta? _-

Sebastian pataleo, reprimiendo un berrinche, se levanto de la cama y salió pegando un portazo que ocasiono que el gato volviera a ocultarse.

Hunter suspiro, sabiendo muy bien que a su… _chico con el que he salido 5 veces… _se le pasaría y volvería a venir fingiendo que nada había ocurrido en un par de horas.

Sin embargo Hunter no se hacía la idea de por qué Sebastian insistía tanto con esta fiesta y con el tema de los disfraces. Nunca antes se había hecho problema cuando Hunter le decía que prefería que fueran a tomar algo a un lugar tranquilo en vez de a bailar a _Scandals_.

Se recostó en la cama, abandonando la tarea, dejando que el Sr. Puss se acurrucara en su cuello.

En verdad nunca había festejado Halloween como se debía. Sus padres no eran muy partidarios de las fiestas comerciales, eran personas bastante estrictas y conservadoras, y cosas como aquellas les resultaban una pérdida de tiempo. Quizás por eso hoy en día Hunter consideraba a cosas como los _disfraces_, o la moda en general, como banalidades que no eran dignas de su tiempo.

Sabía muy bien, además, que pensar de aquella manera lo volvía ante los ojos de todos (y Sebastian)_ un aburrido_…

_¿Acaso Sebastian lo dejaría por no querer ponerse un tonto disfraz?_

Bueno, técnicamente aún no eran novios. Pero estaba seguro que Sebastian no se contentaría con tener una relación seria con alguien "tedioso".

- No me mires así Sr. Puss… - Dijo Hunter acariciándolo. - _Juro que no estoy siendo inseguro._ -

O quizás sí. Pero Hunter moriría antes de mostrar sus debilidades ante los demás.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se encontraba realizando un proyecto en grupo con Nick, quien lo miro curioso con una pequeña sonrisa divertida entre labios.<p>

- Sebastian realmente está deprimido por eso de que no irás a su fiesta. -

Hunter levanto una ceja mirándolo.

- _¿En serio esta triste?_ -

Nick asintió con la cabeza y pegó una carcajada. - ¡Deberías haberlo visto esta mañana, casi que se arrastraba por los pasillos! Jeff le hizo una pequeña broma al respecto y casi lo golpea… -

Hunter miro hacia abajo y suspiro. Nunca espero que fuese para tanto.  
>Secretamente, muy pero muy dentro, lo hacía sentir un poco culpable…<p>

Porque… bueno… le _agradaba_ Sebastian. Bueno, ok, le GUSTABA Sebastian, probablemente no se hubiera sentido mal por otra persona.

Nick pareció notar que algo pasaba por su cabeza, y le puso una mano comprensiva en el hombro.

- No tienes que ir si de verdad no te agrada, ¿Sabes? Sebastian solo está siendo… _Sebastian_… - Nick se encogió de hombros de manera graciosa. - Además todos sabemos que solo está haciendo un escándalo porque de verdad quería verte disfrazado. -

- ¿Sebastian quiere verme disfrazado? - Hunter pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos sin entender del todo. - _¿Por qué?_ ¿Para qué? -

Nick puso una expresión en el rostro que claramente marcaba que había hablado demás.

- Este… _no lo sé_, quizás le gustaba la idea de verte divertido y desinhibido en un disfraz digo… siempre estas impecable y de uniforme, por mucho tiempo creímos que era la única ropa que tenías jajaja. -

Mientras terminaban su proyecto, Hunter reflexiono sobre estas palabras.

Sebastian era una molestia, pero si era como Nick decía, sus intenciones realmente no eran para nada malas.

Quizás, por una vez en su vida, tenía que comenzar a _relajarse_ un poco.

* * *

><p>- Iré a tu fiesta. - Declaro frente a Sebastian y se negó a decir algo más al respecto.<p>

Sebastian lo besó sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo, y aquello movió un poco el pequeño corazón de piedra de Hunter Clarington.

Ok, se disfrazaría, y sería _el mejor disfraz de Halloween de toda la fiesta_.

* * *

><p>Llegada dicha fiesta, Sebastian no podía más consigo mismo. Después de reiteradas insistencias y lagrimas de cocodrilo bien actuadas, había conseguido que Hunter <em>"Solo tengo mi uniforme y un par de jeans"<em> Clarington accediera a ponerse un disfraz (con ayuda inesperada de Nick, quien recibió una canasta de frutas). Solo pensar en las posibilidades lo hacían excitarse… _¿Qué es lo que Hunter usaría? _Un traje de superhéroe pegado al cuerpo, o quizás un tonto disfraz de luchador con el pecho descubierto.

Todo era posible, pero solo una cosa era segura: hoy definitivamente se llevaría a Hunter a la cama.

Se sorprendía a sí mismo de cómo se había contenido todas estas semanas. De sus cinco citas, solo en la última Hunter había aceptado acostarse con él, y a pesar de que fuese la primera vez del otro chico con un hombre… Sebastian aseguraba que era el mejor sexo de toda su vida.

(O quizás solo lo idealizaba porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hunter).

(_Cállate conciencia_).

El punto es que ya no podía contenerse más. Hoy Hunter aparecería tras esas puertas usando el disfraz más sexy de toda la tierra, Sebastian lo arrinconaría contra una pared para besarlo y acabarían en su habitación. Luego, quizás, si no se acobardaba, le preguntaría si querían ser algo más… como _novios _o algo así.

Pero el disfraz era fundamental para la ecuación ¿Ok? Lo venía planeando hace semanas cuando se dio cuenta que sería Halloween y por fin podría cumplir sus fantasías de ver a Hunter fuera de su ropa aburrida. De hecho esta estúpida fiesta había sido organizada solo para este gran suceso…

¿Sino por qué otra razón dejaría que toda la escuela (+ desconocidos) invadieran la casa de su familia cuando sus padres se encontraban en Paris?

El lugar realmente estaba repleto. Chicos y chicas de todo Ohio, incluso escucho que algunos turistas extranjeros se habían colado al escuchar sobre "la gran fiesta de Halloween del año".

Pero Hunter aún no llegaba. Le había mandado un mensaje de que estaba retrasado, pero aún así, Sebastian se encontraba impaciente.

El se había colocado un traje sexy de Robin Hood, con toda la intención de provocar. De todas maneras no era el único que lo hacía, casi todos en la fiesta, sobre todo las chicas, tenían disfraces reveladores para conquistar aquella noche. Era la gracia de Halloween, y por aquello esperaba que Hunter hiciera lo mismo.

Fue distraído momentáneamente por una chica desconocida que le preguntaba donde se encontraba el baño. Sebastian le indico hacia la derecha murmurando un molesto _"y no vomites la alfombra"_ , por lo que se perdió el instante en que uno de sus amigos abrió la puerta dejando a una figura _gigante_ pasar.

_"¡Wow, Hunter! ¡Que bien que te ves!" _

Grito la voz de alguien (Jeff), detrás de Sebastian, y al chico se le paró el corazón. _Este era el momento. _

Giro sobre sus propios pies, con la anticipación en la garganta. Y cuando abrió sus ojos completamente para ver lo que había frente a él…

_Oh…_

¿Qué es ese ruido?

_Es el ruido de mis fantasías haciéndose pedazos. _

Allí estaba Hunter _"odio los disfraces"_ Clarington, en un traje de Frankenstein tan realista que hasta causaba espanto. Su piel estaba verde, y se había adherido prótesis de látex al rostro para hacer su frente más grande y cuadrada, y darle a su naris una forma desencantadora. Sin mencionar los dientes falsos y chuecos que se le salían de entre los labios, y los tornillos falsos que de verdad parecían incrustados en su cuello de manera dolorosa. Encima de todo llevaba un traje marrón desgreñado, con parches y marcas de quemadura como si lo acabaran de electrocutar.

Sebastian estaba seguro que esto era un _karma_ que acarreaba de otra vida.

Todo debía ser más sexy que Frankenstein, y sin embargo, Hunter, como siempre, estaba causando una buena impresión entre los invitados. Debía ser la persona **más** disfrazada de toda la fiesta, y todos, sobre todo las chicas, querían sacarse fotos con él (Eso hizo a Sebastian fruncir un poco el ceño).

Por fin logro acercarse, luego de minutos al borde de un paro cardíaco, y se aclaro la garganta aún lado de Frankestein.

Hunter volteo a mirarlo y…_ sonrió _con su desagradable dentadura postiza. Y se lo veía feliz, relajado, y a Sebastian se le movió el corazón.

- Hey, 'Bastian… - Dijo, echándole una mirada de arriba abajo, y levanto una ceja. - ¿De qué estas disfrazado? -

- Soy _Robin Hood,_ ¿Qué no es obvio? -

- ¿Y el arco y la flecha? -

Sebastian volvió a fruncir el ceño.  
>- No iba a traer un arco y una flecha a una fiesta. -<br>Hunter giró los ojos.

- Sebastian… _eres pésimo para disfrazarte_. -

Ok, ahora Hunter _"soy demasiado maduro para tus fiestas"_ Clarington lo estaba burlando.  
>Se miraron seriamente a los ojos por unos instantes, y luego estallaron en carcajada.<p>

El resto de la fiesta fue un excito, e irremediablemente Hunter se volvió el centro de la misma debido a su disfraz, y por primera vez no se sintió incomodo de formar parte de uno de estos eventos.  
>Sebastian aún seguía un poco decepcionado, porque de imaginarse a Hunter en un traje semi pornográfico a verlo como personaje de película de terror no había estado para nada dentro de sus planes. Pero de todas maneras lo disfruto… disfruto ver a Hunter por fin fuera de su acto de <em>"chico perfecto y estricto"<em> y jugando un juego de beber con los chicos de Dalton.

Era muy tarde (o mejor dicho, _temprano_), cuando la fiesta comenzó a morir, y Sebastian obligo a Hunter a que se quitara los dientes falsos para poder darle _un beso como la gente_. No tardo en convencerlo de arrancarse el resto de las partes falsas de su rostro, y desnudarlo hasta que lo único que quedara de aquel disfraz era la piel verde que debería darse 3 baños para sacarse.  
>Tener sexo con Hunter verde fue divertido y excitante; y cuando los pájaros cantaban y ya estaban exhaustos sobre las sabanas teñidas de pintura, Sebastian lo estaba mirando con la mitad de su cuerpo también repleto de manchas verdes.<p>

- _¿Aún crees que soy aburrido Smythe?_ - Le pregunto con una sonrisa cansada pero divertido entre labios.

Sebastian lo beso, y supo que este era el momento para hacerle la pregunta que por tanto tiempo había esperado por hacerle.


End file.
